Wizard of FOP
by superdork398
Summary: This is pretty much your classic Wizard of Oz except with a Fairly Odd twist. Please R&R! NOTE: Sprinkles [dorkwhatever's sister] is not happy with the lack of reviews for the chapters she wrote. Review now or doom shall rain down upon you, like anvils.
1. The arrival

**Wizard of F.O.P.**

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion

Chapter 1: The arival

It was a warm sunny day in Dimmsdale. The kids were playing and everyone was happy. Everyone except Timmy Turner who was getting his daily beating from Francis.

Francis: And now it's time for your daily dose of vitamin fist!

Timmy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then, before timmy could make a wish to save himself, he was k.o.ed by Francis's fist.

When Timmy woke up he was in a magical land called FOP. Also, to his surprise,he had landed on top of Vicky, which had somehow killed her. Then, lots of really short kids came out and began praising him in song.

Really short kids (singing): Ding dong the witch is dead. Which old witch, the wicked witch. Ding dong the wicked witch is dead. Wake up ya sleepy heads. Come on all get out of bed. Ding dong the wicked witch is dead.

The kids repeated this harmony for a few minutes, until a glorious pink bubble began descending from the sky then the bubble got larger and larger until it popped. And in the place of the bubble was Trixie Tang the girl of Timmy's dreams.

Timmy: Trixie Tang, how the heck did you get here?

Trixie: I am Trixie the good witch of the north. And it seems that you have done our world a great favor.

Timmy: What did I do?

Trixie: You have destroyed Vicky the wicked witch of the east and saved us from her tyrany. And for destroying her, you get the golden slippers. But also by destroying her, you have awakened her terrible brother Denzel the wicked warlock of the west.

All of a sudden, Mr. Crockpot, I mean Mr. Crackhead, I mean Mr. Crackpot, I mean Mr. Crocker appeared out of nowhere flying on a broomstick.

Mr. Crackpot (I mean Mr. Crocker): Yes! The golden slippers. With those, I can finally prove the existance of FAIRY GODPARENTS! Blast! If he's wearing them, I can't get them. You may have won this round Turner, but I'll be back!

And with that, Mr. Crockpot, I mean Crocker blew off in a huff.


	2. The search for the Diamond City begins

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion.

Chapter 2: The search for the Diamond City begins and another familiar face is revealed.

Timmy: Besides Crocker being here this place is great, but I sorta wanna go home.

Trixie: If you want to go home, all you have to do is visit the wizard of FOP.

Timmy: Okay, so where does he live?

Trixie: The wizard lives all the way in the Diamond city.

Timmy: So, how do I get to the Diamond city?

Trixie: If you want to get to the Diamond city, all you have to do is follow the yellow brick road.

Timmy: Okay.

Everyone: Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road.

And with that, Timmy and his two dogs (Cosmo and Wanda) were off to the Diamond city.

A few minutes later.

Timmy: Aww man, there's a fork in the road. Now I don't know which way to go.

Chester (the scarecrow) Well the left is pretty good, but the right is also okay.

Timmy: Chester, what are you doing here, and where are your braces?

Chester: What are braces? And what's a Chester?

Timmy: Okay, you are Chester. Okay

Chester: Okay.

Timmy: Braces are special equipment that helps your teeth.

Chester: Okay, I think I get it now. But what are teeeth?

Timmy: Aaaghh! Never mind.

Chester: Yeah, I want a mine, then maybe I can find some gems and gold and rubies and stuff that I can trade for a brain.

Timmy: Well, if you come with me you can ask the wizard of Fop for a brain.

Chester: You mean it?

Timmy: Well sure, back where I came from you were my best friend. So I figure that you will be my friend here too.

Chester: Yay. Thanks kid you're my first friend ever! Which I guess means that you're also my best friend.


	3. Another friendly face

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion.

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 3: Another friendly face.

The following conversation was said while walking along the yellow brick road.

Chester: Cough cough. Help me.

Timmy: Oh man Chester, don't tell me you've forgotten how to breath again!

Chester: Okay, I won't but then how will you help me?

Timmy (in a slight wisper): I wish Chester knew how to breath again.

Chester: Few, I feel a lot better. But how did you do that?

Timmy: Never mind, I'm hungry. What about you?

Chester: Wait, if you're hungry then where's Timmy? Huh? Huh?

Timmy: No, I'm Timmy and I need something to eat.

Chester: Ooooooooh. Okay. Yeah, I'm hungry too

Timmy: Hey look, a forest! There's bound to be some fruit trees there!

Chester: All right let's go.

A few minutes later.

Chester: Ooooooooooh shiney. I like shiney!

Timmy: What the heck are you talking about Chester?

Chester: This shiny looking bald kid.

Timmy: Hey, that kind of looks like AJ!

AJ (slightly muffled): Soda can.

Chester: I think I heard him say something.

AJ (slightly muffled): Soda can.

Timmy: I think he wants this soda. Lets pour it into his mouth.

Timmy pours the soda into AJ's mouth and he begins to come to life.

Chester: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Metel zombie! Kill it!

Timmy: Chester, it's okay. It's just my other friend AJ.

Chester: Few, okay. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! AJ! Kill it!


	4. The melons of pain

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion.

A/N: Warning: The following chapter contains flaming Chesters and watermelon related pain.

Chapter 4: The melons of pain.

A few minutes later in the melon tree forest.

Timmy: Cool watermelons.

AJ: I wonder why those melons are growing on trees.

Chester: Oh well, why don't you pick a few?

Timmy: Okay.

Then, when Timmy picks the watermelon the whole tree falls over and lands on him. But luckily, since Wanda was with him she was able to poof the tree off of him while Chester and AJ were trying to lift it.

Timmy: Thanks guys you saved me, and I got a watermelon for us to eat.

Although Timmy and his friends were lucky enough to get a melon off of the tree, luck was not on their side. Because at that moment, Mr. Crackpot, I mean Mr. Crocker appeared out of nowhere and started shooting fireballs at Timmy and his friends. First he aimed for Timmy so that he could kill him and get the slippers. But unfortunaely he missed and hit Chester which caused Chester to burst into flames.

Mr. Crockpot (Mr. Crocker): Bwahahaha! That was my evil laugh, I've been saving it for such an occasion as this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Then Timmy threw the watermelon at Mr. Crackpot, I mean Mr. Crocker and caused him to fly away. Then Timmy somehow pulled out a watering can and sprinkled it on Chester which put out the fire.


	5. Sanjay the lion

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion.

Chapter 5: Sanjay the lion.

Timmy: Now that Mr. Crackpot, I mean Mr. Crocker is gone for the moment, why don't we eat our watermellon.

Chester: Um, dude I threw the watermelon at Mr. Crockpot, I mean Mr. Crackpot, I mean Mr. Crocker to make him leave us alone, remember, we were all there and I was all on fire and stuff and it hurt a lot.

Timmy: Oh yeah. But I can just pick another one.

When Timmy tries to pick the watermelon, the tree falls on him (again).

Timmy: Help!

Then Chester, AJ, and Wanda lift the tree off of Timmy, of course Wanda helps inconspicuously by using her magic.

AJ: Yay, we have food.

Chester: I think I hear something rustling in the bushes.

Timmy: Yeah, I hear it too.

AJ: Same here.

Just then, a huge lion jumps out and starts attacking Chester.

Chester: Help! Ouch! Hey, I only have one of those! My leg!

Then once the lion is done mauling Chester, he gets off of him and introduces himself.

Sanjay: I am Sanjay the lion. Sorry for attacking your scarecrow friend, I thought he was full of yarn and since I am part of the cat family, I love yarn.

Timmy: So Sanjay, you think you might wanna come with us to see the Wizard of Fop.

Sanjay: Could he give me courage?

Timmy: I guess he could.

Sanjay: Then I'll come.


	6. Trouble brewing

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion

Chapter 6: Trouble brewing.

Meanwhile in the secret lair of Mr. Crackpot, I mean Mr. Crocker...

Mr. Crackpot (Mr. Crocker): Yes, I've figured out exactly how to get those slippers! First, but first I'll have to call in a few friends.

Pulls out cell phone.

HP: Hello.

Mr. Crocker: Hello HP. I was wondering if you might be able to do me a little favor.

HP: Okay, what would you like me to do?

Mr. Crackhead (Mr. Crocker): I need you and your pixies to capture Turner and his 3 friends so we can kill them and I can get the golden slippers and then I will prove the existance of FAIRY (jumps up) God (turns upside down) PARENTS (lands on head)!

HP: Okay, but then what do we get if we help?

Sanderson: Yes, what do we get for our assistance?

Crocker: You shall be able to take over Fairy World.

Sanderson and HP: It's a deal.


	7. Attack of the pixiez

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion

Chapter 7: Attack of the Pixiez.

Meanwhile in the watermelon forest..

Timmy: This is the greatest watermelon I've ever tasted!

Chester: Same here!

AJ: Ditto!

Just as Timmy and his friends were finishing their delicious melon, a strange buzzing noise started.

Chester: Guys, do you hear a strange buzzing noise?

Timmy: I think so. But do you mean one like robo-AJ short circuiting from eating the watermelon or one like lots of wings flapping?

Just then, thousands of Pixies came flying in and grabbed Timmy, Chester, and AJ, they tried to slip free and they pretty much succeeded. Timmy and AJ escaped easily. But Chester lost his legs while trying to escape. Then, out of an interdimensional rift came The Crimson Chin!

Timmy: Sorry, but I think you are in the wrong story.

Crimson Chin: Oh well, I will still help you!

So then, the Crimson Chin flew over into the swarm of pixies and grabbed Chester's legs. However, at the exact same time, an anvil which was previously mistaken for a cloud's silver lining fell out of the sky and knocked the Crimson Chin unconcious.

Then, Timmy jumped into a bush and came out as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder.

Cleft: This one's for all the llamas who have ever been stung by a rabid bee!

Then, Cleft pulled out his spare banana peel and threw it at the pixies who immediately ran away taking the Crimson Chin with them, because, as everyone knows, pixies have an extremely irrational fear of all things yellow and/or fruity, and this one fits into both categories.


	8. Sanjay's Return and Stuff

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion

Chapter 8: Sanjay's Return and Stuff

(Credit for this chapter does NOT go to dorkmonkey398. It all goes to me, his incredibly random and bishie-glomping sister Sprinkles. And yes, Sprinkles is my real name. But don't ever call me Sprinkles. :P Yeah, I know I'm awesome. Whatcha gonna do about it? Oh, I also wrote the end of the last chapter. My part starts when the anvil falls from the sky. And, by the way, watch out for those "silver linings" they're always talking about clouds having, because they're really anvils. You have been warned. If an anvil ever randomly falls on you, just know, in a singsong voice I was right and you were wrong, I'm gonna sing the 'I was right' song! Oh, and I'll be laughing at your pain.)

WARNING: This chapter contains an awesome lunchbox song-type thing, guitar and Chester beating, turnips and much, MUCH more.. READERS BEWARE! (Only not really. Please read.)

After getting Chester's legs back, Sanjay, who had been missing for the past few chapters, suddenly popped out from behind a bush like a piece of overdone toast that really wanted to get out of the toaster because it was way too hot in there.

Timmy: Where have you been?

AJ: Yeah! We haven't seen you since chapter 5!

Sanjay: I was hiding behind that bush over there, cowering in fear from the pixies. Oh, and I was writing a song.

Chester: Writing a song?

Sanjay: Yes. About my new friend, the random lunchbox from behind the bush.

Then Sanjay pulled out an awesome ATHF lunchbox (I don't own ATHF), sat down, pulled out a banjo-like thing from nowhere and began singing and playing horribly off key.

Sanjay: Twinkle, twinkle little lunchbox,

How I wonder what rhymes with lunchbox.

Up above my head so high

Stuck in the back-top part of my locker

Where I am too short to reach

Because I accidentally shoved it back too far

And now it is lunch and I am very hungry

And my stomach is making that really annoying growly noise

Because it's really hungry and stuff

And I wish I was taller so I could get to my lunch

And this doesn't even sound like a song anymore.

(Banjo-like thing suddenly turns into a guitar)

LUNCHBOX! YEAH! LUUUUUUUNCHBOOOOOOOOXX!

Then Sanjay went crazy and beat Chester unconcious with the guitar until Timmy had the sense to stop him by pelting him with turnips. Suddenly, Sanjay swelled up like a balloon and floated away because he is allergic to turnips, which cause him to become filled with helium.

Sanjay: (has a really squeaky voice) HELP ME! (voice fades out as he floats out of sight)

Chester: (suddenly un-unconcious, meaning, you know, like concious) Quick, I know how to get him back! We need a pickle, a toothpick, some umbrella wire, a hammer, a monkey, three eggplants, two bowling trophies, and seventeen-and-a-half goats!

Timmy and AJ stare at him for a second, then start tap-dancing.

Chester: Whatever. We don't need Sanjay anyway. If we do, I'm sure he'll just pop out of a random bush like he did for this chapter.

Chester grabs Sanjay's lunchbox and promptly begins running in circles screaming.

Chester: BOW DOWN, BOW DOWN, BEFORE THE POWER OF SANTA OR BE CRUSHED, BE CRUSHED BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HISJOLLYBOOTSOFDOOOM! (I don't own this line. It is from Invader Zim and belongs to his awesomeness, Jhonen Vasquez.)

Out of excitement and slight insantiy, Chester throws the lunchbox into the air. Everyone watches in amazement as the lunchbox plummets back to earth, but in slow motion. Each of them dives for it, but while they are still in slow motion, the lunchbox decides to fall faster, you know, like at normal speed. When it hits the ground, everyone begins screaming in fear, for the lunchbox of DOOM has been opened, and inside is the most horrible, disturbing, unbelievably random object in existence! Inside the lunchbox is...

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A CLIFF-HANGER! What is inside the lunchbox? Only I know! Oh, I know you want to know, but you don't know. Only I know. And that's why I'm mental. Starts singing and dancing I know what's in the lunchbox, I know what's in the lunch box, I--- slams face first into a wall and collapses, random kid with a stick comes over and starts poking the authoress

Random stick kid: Hey, this is fun! I think she's dea---

Me: wakes up and bites the end of the stick off Back off or taste oblivion! Which tastes kind of like Redbull, which is disgusting. (I don't own Redbull or this line. The line is from Red vs. Blue (well, most of it is) and Redbull is from the little gnomes that live on Jupiter and want to brainwash us with their evil energy drinks so we will do their dirty work, like wash their laundry that's been sitting on the floor for weeks and is starting to grow mold, just like my brother's boxers. XP)


	9. The One After Chapter 8

Chapter 9: The Sequel to Chapter 8 (Check out THAT creative ability, losers! HAHA!)

Warning: This chapter is again written by the amazing Sprinkles, although today the random meter is running on empty. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my last one, but this is why I don't write my own stories, creativity disappears, just like my sanity did so many years ago... Oh, and by the way, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. You'll see what that's about soon. So... now onto the story.

Inside the lunchbox of DOOM is...a giant bunny?

AJ: A giant bunny? How anti-climactic.

Giant Bunny: What do you mean 'anti-climactic'? Don't you know who I am!

AJ: Nope.

Timmy: Not really.

Chester: No idea.

Giant Bunny: You're in for it now! For I am none other than dramatically pulls off bunny suit RIKU!

Timmy: Umm...should that mean anything to us? And why were you wearing a bunny suit?

Riku: Never mind the bunny suit! I am the amazing, powerful, awesome, totally cool, really sexy, semi-evil guy from the hit video game KINGDOM HEARTS! I'm sure you've heard of me. I am the star of the game after all. So now do you know who I am?

AJ: Nope.

Timmy: Not really.

Chester: No idea.

Riku: Anime style vein throbbing in forehead Well then, I guess I'll just have to teach you! pulls out awesome dark keyblade MUAHAHAHAHAHA! TIME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!

AJ, Chester, and Timmy stare at Riku and do nothing.

Riku: SHI-NE! runs at them with the keyblade

AJ, Chester and Timmy suddenly realize they are in BIG trouble and start running around like idiots and run into each other.

Riku: stands over the spot where AJ, Chester and Timmy are huddled and laughs maniacally This should be fun...

Sprinkles: RIKU! jumps out of a random tree and mega-glomps Riku Here you are! I've been looking all over for you. gets up and brushes herself off So, what are you doing?

Riku: gets up, brushes himself off and hastily hides keyblade behind his back Nothing...

Sprinkles: RIKU! Were you going to brutally murder those kids?

Riku: Heh heh... maybe...

AJ: Uh.. excuse me, but who the heck are you?

Sprinkles: ...Me? Umm.. well, I'm the... I'm...

Timmy: You're the authoress, aren't you?

Sprinkles: ...Maybe...

Chester: But if you're here, then who's writing the story?

Sprinkles:...Well, heh heh, ummm... I am.

AJ: But how? There's no way you can be in two places in once if I haven't even figured it out yet!

Sprinkles: Oh, yeah? DO NOT DOUBT MY POWERS!

AJ: Wait, what? Powers? What are you talking about? You don't have----

Sprinkles: suddenly has huge fangs and looks all big and evil, shoots lasers out of her eyes and burns AJ to a crisp WHAT NOW, LOSER! WHAT NOW? MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I DO HAVE POWERS! ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO DOUBT MY AWESOMENESS?

Timmy and Chester stare at the authoress in fear and shake their heads 'no.'

Sprinkles: That's what I thought. Now, where was I...? notices Riku trying to sneak away OH, YEAH! Get back here!

Riku: comes back to face his fate

Sprinkles: Riku! I'm ashamed of you! Trying to sneak away! And you know the rules about killing people.

Riku: Right. 'Only murder small children on weekends and bank holidays.' I know, I know.

Sprinkles: And what day is it?

Riku: sweatdrop...Thursday...

Sprinkles: That's right. looks to Timmy, Chester, and AJ I'm sorry, but he'll have to brutally murder you three some other day. walks away dragging Riku who is now tied up with some random rope, turns around and waves cheerfully BYEEEE!

Timmy: Well that was random.

Chester: Yeah, but now I'm bored. I wonder where Sanjay is. I wanna hear that awesome lunchbox song again.

Suddenly, Sanjay falls out of the sky onto Chester's head, knocking him unconcious once again.

AJ: burns suddenly disappear If Chester keeps getting hit on the head like this, he's going to have some serious brain damage.

Timmy: You mean he doesn't already?

AJ: Even more.


	10. Random pain

Chapter 10: Random pain.

Okay everybody, I am back and you know what that means. Yep no more of my sister. Oh well back to the story.

Timmy: Now that that's over we can get back on our journey to the Wizard's house.

Chester: That Riku guy was pretty freaky. Actually, I think he was almost as scary as Vicky. (Sanjay then bursts into flames after hearing Vicky's name.)

Sanjay: Put me out! Put me out! This fire is immensly painful!

Timmy then pulls out his random watering can of randomness and tries to put out the fire but unfortunately for Sanjay, Timmy's watering can is empty.

So then, Chester and AJ worked together to get a melon off of the tree but of course when Chester and AJ pick a melon off of the tree, the tree falls on Timmy (yet again).

Then, after Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to lift the tree off of Timmy, Timmy takes the melon and throws it at Sanjay which puts out the fire on him.

Chester: Oh maaaaan. I wanted to watch Sanjay burn some more.

Mr. Crocker poofs in.

Mr. Crackpot (Mr. Crocker): Yes! I have finally figured out how to destroy you!

Mr. Crocker then casts a spell on the field just outside of the melon tree forest. Then Timmy and his friends begin throwing the remaining pieces of the melon at Mr. Crocker and then he flies away.


	11. Out of the forest and into the fields

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion

Chapter 11: Out of the forest and into the fields (OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

the 'OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!' is courtesy of Sprinkles, who likes the word DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Just then, out of nowhere, some krazy guy with curly brown hair and a white shirt with a big red M on it came swinging in on a vine screaming MONKEYMAAAAN!

Chester: That was awkward, but cool!

Timmy and his friends then looked out on the horizon.

Sanjay: Yay! Finally we are out of this acursed forest!

A few minutes later...

Timmy: Cool! This field is full of rootbeer.

Chester: Sweet! I love rootbeer.

Sanjay: This is like the sweet sap of the sassafras tree.

AJ: That is because rootbeer is made from sassafras trees.

Chester: Come on everybody. Let's drink this rootbeer until we get so hyper we can't take it anymore!

Everyone: All right!

A few seconds later...

Sanjay: I am getting sleepy.

Chester: What's up with that? I thought pop was supposed to make you hyper not make you fall asleep.

Timmy: Snor.


	12. Odd stuff and the Diamond City

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion

Chapter 12: Odd stuff and the Diamond City

Just as Timmy and his friends fell asleep, the Nega Chin flew in through the same interdimensional rift that the Crimson Chin flew through back in chapter 7 and tried to grab Timmy. But luckily for Timmy, AJ short circuited from injesting the soda which caused Timmy and Sanjay to wake up. Chester would have woken up but he got electricuted to death when AJ short circuited. Not really, I just wanted to say something that had to do with Chester getting hurt. Actually, AJ short circuiting had the same effect that the dynamite in the old looney toons cartoons had. You know, it didn't blow you up it just scorched you really badly. Anyways, because the Nega Chin is allergic to short circuiting bald robotic 10 year old geniuses, the Nega Chin dropped Timmy and his friends and flew away in shame. Then Timmy and his friends continued skipping along the yellow brick road. Yep, that's right, you heard me, they went skipping down the yellow brick road.

A few hours later.

Chester (or at least what's left of him): Hey guys, look! It's the Diamond City.

Timmy: Chester, you've said that about 100 times Why do you think we'll believe you this time? Holy jumpin' V cube, he's not lying this time

AJ: Cool!

Sanjay: I can't believe it. It is more wonderful than I had dreamed it would be.

Timmy: Well, let's not just stand here like a bunch of deer in a headlight, let's go.

A few minutes later outside the Diamond City.

AJ: Don't just stand there Timmy, knock on the door.

Timmy knocked on the door.

About a minute later, a very familiar person the came to the door.

A/N: Who is this person, I'll give 15 cookies to whoever can guess who it is. Don't put it in a review, send you're guess to me in an email. My email adress is in my profile. Adios.


	13. Da wiz

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion

Chapter 13 Da wiz.

The gate keeper turned out to be none other than Timmy's dad. How anti-climactic was that?

Timmy (slightly confused): Dad, is that you?

Gate keeper: Who is this _Dad_ person of which you speak, I am the gate keeper.

Timmy: Okay, you just look a lot like my dad.

Gate keeper: State your bussiness.

Timmy: Well, you see, we need to see the wizard.

Gate keeper: What do I care, I'm retiring tomorrow, so come on in.

Timmy and friends: Yayyyyyyyy!

When Timmy and his friends enter the wizard's laboratory, they see a gigantic talking chocolate bar floating in mid air.

Giant floating chocolate bar: Puny humans! Wassup? Leave now or I will suck your brains, through these bendy straws!

Timmy, AJ, Sanjay, and what's left of Chester run out of the laboratory in fear. But as they are running, Sanjay trips over his tail and lands on a big red button labled DO NOT TOUCH. Then, the button activates and causes a big shiny purple curtain with a picture of the planet Yugopatamia on it, to rise up into the air revealing Mark Chang, the Yugopatamian prince who was sitting on a strange stool messing with some kind of krazy control box.

Giant floating chocolate bar: Pay no attention to the handsome green squid-like alien.

AJ: You arenn't fooling us! We know that you're the Wizard. Now, if you're so great, then why don't you grant us wishes?

Mark Chang: I shall attempt to make a deal with you young humans. If you can bring me the Wicked Warlock of the west's broomstick, I shall grant you one wish each.

Timmy: Okay.

AJ, Sanjay, and Chester: Whatever.


	14. The extremely action packed chapter

Hi everybody! I hope you're enjoying my story.

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion. I also do not own Scooby Doo or Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.

Chapter 14: The extremely action packed chapter in parady-o-rama!

A few hours later at Mr. Crocker's evil castle of death.

Chester (in a nervous tone): Um, I just remembered, I need to feed my fish.

Chester then tries to run away in extreme fear but Timmy grabs his shoulder.

Timmy: Oh no you don't. If I'm going, then we're all going.

Chester: No way, I ain't goin' in there.

AJ: Would you do it for a Chester snack.

Chester: Nope.

AJ: What about 2 Chester snacks?

Chester: Okay. Okay.

AJ then pulls out a greenish blue box that has Chester snacks written on it in orange bubble letters, reached into the box and pulled out 2 cookie like things shat look like dog biscuits and feeds them to Chester. Chester eats the snacks and then our heros proceed into the castle.

Timmy: Now that we're in here, I think we oughta split up and search the castle.

Timmy and his friends then run down the 4 hallways screaming like chimpanzees without paying any attention to where in the name of krud they were going. Then, after about an hour of running, Timmy and his pals are reunited in a creepy hallway full of pictures of Mr. Crackpot, I mean Crocker. And of course, the eyes in all the pictures seem to be following Timmy and his friends.

Chester: Is it just me or are the eyes in the pictures following us?

Timmy: That's crazy talk. Just because we're in a creepy castle and we're walking down a creepy hallway with lots of pictures in it, you think that the eyes in the pictures are following us.

Just then, all the pictures look at Timmy.

Chester: I stand corrected.

Timmy and his friends then proceeded down the hall. But as they were walking down the hall Chester accidentally stepped on a brick which sank into the floor. Then, about 1,000,000 darts shot out of the wall and hit Chester. Nothing happened at first, but then a huge boulder dropped out of a hole in the ceiling. One moment later, Timmy was poofed into Indiana Jones clothes. Then Timmy and his friends started running down the hallway, just like in Indiana Jones and the Temple of doom. Just as the giant boulder was getting dangerously close to Chester, he stopped moving for some reason.

Chester: Go on without me.

Timmy: Okay.

Chester: I was just kidding! Come back here!

Just as Timmy was about to save Chester from the boulder, the boulder ran over Chester.

Timmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AJ: Who cares about him, we need to find the warlocks broomstick.

What will happen to Chester? Not even I know that yet. But stay tuned and find out.


	15. The warlock's broomstick and more

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion.

Chapter 15: The warlock's broomstick and more.

About a minute after Chester got run over by the boulder, the hallway got smaller which caused the boulder to get stuck. This was very convenient for our remaining heroes, well at least for now it was convenient. Then a few seconds later Mr. Crocker poofed in.

Crocker: At last, I have you right where I want you.

Timmy and his remaining friends: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Just then, Chester came smashing through the boulder (I still don't know how he survived being run over). Immediately, Crocker tried to throw a fireball at Chester but then, Timmy grabbed a conveniently placed bucket of water and used the water inside to put out the fireball. Timmy, Chester, AJ, and Sanjay then began laughing histerically at Crocker. Crocker then looked down in shame and realized that some of the water had landed on his pants and it looked like he wet himself. Crocker then started running away but then he accidentally stepped on the end of a conveniently placed rake which caused the rake to hit Crocker in the face. Crocker then began running faster than before and wound up getting his head stuck in a fishbowl somehow. Then, Crocker began stumbling around blindly until he fell down the stairs. When Crocker hit the bottom of the stairs,the fishbowl broke and then he could see that he was being laughed at.

Crocker: I'm dieing, of embarassment.

Timmy: Come on guys, let's go get the broomstick.

Luckily for Timmy and his friends, the broom was in a glass case at the botttom of the stairs. To open the glass case, AJ rammed Chester's face into the glass and then he grabbed the broom. Timmy and his friends then mounted the broom and flew back to Diamond city.

About 5 minutes later in the wizard's laboratory...

Timmy: Okay, we got you the broomstick.

Mark: Totally awesome dudes.

Mark then grabbed the broom and flew away. Cosmo then poofed in while wearing a Harry Potter costume.

Cosmo: I am the true wizard of FOP.

Timmy: So, do we still get our wishes?

Cosmo: I guess so.

Chester: I wish I had a brain.

Cosmo (poofs up a brain): Here you go.

AJ: I wish that I knew everything.

Cosmo: Okley dokley.

Cosmo then grants the wish.

Sanjay: I wish for bravery.

Cosmo grants Sanjay's wish.

Timmy: I wish I was home.

Cosmo: Okay, but in order to go home, you must hit yourself on the head with this 20 pound brick 3 times and say there's no place like Dimmsdale.

Cosmo then poofed up a 20 pound brick for Timmy.

Timmy: How the heck am I supposed to lift this thing?

Cosmo: I don't know, all I know is those are the rules for returning home.

Timmy then begins lifting the brick, which takes him a minute to do. Timmy hits himself on the head once and is k.o.ed. When Timmy comes to, he lifts the brick again and hits himself on the head 2 more times. But then nothing happens except he is k.o.ed again. When Timmy comes to he yells at Cosmo.

Timmy: Cosmo you idiot, that didn't do anything except hurt me.

Cosmo: I know, I just wanted to see if you would go along with it. If you really wanna go home, you have to run through this hall full of banana peels and slip on 3 of them while saying there's no place like Dimmsdale.

Timmy then began running down the hallway slipping on banana peels as he went. Just as Timmy was about to step on his third banana peel, he was attacked by a monkey which knocked him out. When Timmy woke up, he was in the school nurse's office. All of Timmy's friends were there along with a few of his enemies. There was Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Timmy's parents, Mr. Crocker, and Vicky.

Timmy: I had the craziest dream. And you were there (points to Chester), and you were there (points to AJ), and you were there (points to Sanjay), you weren't there (points to Elmer), and Dad, you were there, sorry mom but you weren't there either, and you were even there (points to Crocker and Vicky).

Elmer: Hey, why wasn't I in your dream?

Timmy: I dunno. Why don't you ask the author?


	16. Alternate ending 1

Disclaimer: I do dot own Fairly Odd Parents or the Wizard of Oz. Although I wish I did because then I would have like $1bujillion.

Chapter 16: Alternate ending #1

This chapter starts just after Timmy wakes up back in Dimmsdale.

Timmy: I had the craziest dream. And you were there (points to Chester), and you were there (points to AJ), and you were there (points to Sanjay), you weren't there (points to Elmer), and Dad, you were there, sorry mom but you weren't there either, and you were even there (points to Crocker and Vicky).

Elmer: Hey, why wasn't I in your dream?

Timmy: I dunno. Why don't you ask the author?

Elmer: I can't ask the author for I am only a fictional character meaning that I don't exist so because of that I can't ask the author.

Everyone else looks at Elmer awkwardly.

Elmer: What, can't I be smart?

Timmy then begins feeling very itchy and starts scratching like crazy.

Chester: Timmy, why are you scratching like that?

Timmy: I have this really bad itch.

Timmy then pulls out a wad of hay from behind his back.

Timmy: I wonder how this hay got back there. Maybe my dream was real.

In the background, eerie twilight zone music begins playing.

the (alternate) end.


End file.
